Airi Sakura/Relationships
Class 1-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Airi and Kiyotaka are classmates, but they don't take notice of each other until Ken Sudō's case. They first met when he and Kikyō Kushida went to ask her for help, but she tried to run and broke her camera. Later, he accompanied her to get it fixed and helped her by telling the clerk to send him the notice for the camera instead of her because of the flirty store clerk, as she looked at him blushing and thanked him for his actions. She later asked him about his thoughts on the Sudō's case, when he told her that it's up to her and that the decision she makes shouldn't burden herself. She blushes at his words and gazes at him for a while but became flustered when Kikyō returned. Because of his words, she decided to help save Ken and goes to the hearing. When Manabu Horikita hinted that one side could be lying in the case, Airi got intimidated but Kiyotaka quickly intervened by saying he believed her, much to her relief. After the hearing, she apologized for not working up the courage to help out sooner, but he told her not to worry. She was worried about Kiyotaka when Manabu tried to attack him. A day later, she looked intently at Kiyotaka's desk, before he appeared surprising her. He told her to be at ease and stated that if she ever needed him, he'll be there for her. Airi was touched as she blushed and smiled before she tried to ask him something, but he had to leave though he did promised to hear it later. When she was being followed by the store clerk, she quickly phoned Kiyotaka, he got confused by her strange tone and tried calling her back. As she was about to be assaulted by a store clerk (who previously made advances on her), Airi reflected on Kiyotaka's promise to help her anytime and tried to reach for her phone, but to no avail. However, Kiyotaka came to her aid by arriving on the scene and catching the man in the act before threatening him with incriminating evidence. When the man tried to flee, he was skillfully ambushed by Honami who Kiyotaka had accompany him along with the police. After the man was taken away, Kiyotaka expressed relief that they had exchanged contact information which allowed him to find her. She apologized for dragging him into the mess, but he comforted her by saying the incident was not her fault and he told her to enjoy her status of being an idol. Airi then decided to stop hiding her secret and apologizes to him and took off her glasses to embrace her status. Kiyotaka offered to give advice in the future for any burden that she may face, before helping her up as she looked at him in surprise and took his hand. On her feet Airi faced him, she blushed and remarked on the look he gave her stating that she has never seen him make such face, as he was confused by her words though she shrugged it off with a smile. It is most likely at this point that Airi developed romantic feelings for Kiyotaka. It appears that Kiyotaka is unaware of her romantic affections for him. During summer break, she accepted his invitation to come to the pool. When most of the students started splashing each other, she did the same to Kiyotaka but was seen nervous and slightly blushing when he looked at her, causing her to apologize and sink in the pool in embarrassment. On the school cruise, when she tried practicing to confess her feelings to Kiyotaka, she was seen blushing as she struggled with her words as a result. She was surprised when Kiyotaka appeared before her. After learning he didn't hear, she was relieved and instead asks Kiyotaka if he could help her in socializing with their class since she still had problems properly talking with them. He agreed as she became elated at this, grabbing his hand out of gratitude. During the survival test, she was paired up with Kiyotaka and traveled through the forest with him. When they discovered a spot, Kiyotaka hid her and covered her mouth after she tried to move ahead when Kōhei Katsuragi appeared. While being held tightly by him, Airi was shown blushing full red before the coast was clear, as Kiyotaka released her. He apologized for his actions, but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground to his confusion. Later when Suzune refused he asked her to come along with him, to look for branches for starting a campfire. She was happy when he invited her. Airi was also shown talking to Kiyotaka as he asked her if she wanted to stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed and apologized for dragging him down in the search, he soon asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her about them, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, explaining that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. She then looked him in an admiring way, stating regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him, which would hint that she probably thought that he would look good in a picture. At the final day of the survival test, she was helping Kiyotaka cleaning up the campsite, where she asked him how many points that he thought their class were going to get by the end of it. Kiyotaka then wondered about that and looked at Yōsuke Hirata afterwards. Due to his real thoughts, it is unknown what he really thinks of her. Haruka Hasebe }} Teruhiko Yukimura }} Akito Miyake }} Kikyō Kushida They don't have much of a relationship, as Airi appears not to trust Kikyō. They did not have much interaction until Episode 4 when Airi was pointed out by Suzune as the only person who did not volunteer to help Kikyō prove Sudō's innocence. Kikyō and Kiyotaka soon go to meet with her, but Airi refuses to get involved and runs off. While so, she ends up accidentally damaging her camera. In Episode 5, she invites Kikyō and Kiyotaka to help her repair it and apologizes for the trouble she's caused them though Kikyō did acknowledge her partial responsibility. They appeared to get along well, but Airi did not open up completely to Kikyō. When Kikyō leaves for a moment, Airi spoke more openly with Kiyotaka. Her reason was that his eyes weren't "scary" indicating her mistrust in Kikyō. They meet again for summer break while hanging out at the pool Kikyō remarked it was the first time Airi hung out with them asking if she liked pools, but she replies that she came because Kiyotaka invited her. On the school cruise, while talking to Kiyotaka, Kikyō appears which causes Airi to run off. This meant that she is still wary of her, but the extent is unknown. }} Haruki Yamauchi Haruki is one of her classmates while much interaction has not been shown, they appear to get along. Unknown to Airi, Haruki harboured feelings for her due to both her attractive body and personality which he finds appealing. He even got excited at saying her first name repeatedly and would try to show he was a nice guy by helping out Mio Ibuki. However, Airi doesn't feel the same way about him due to her romantic feelings for Kiyotaka. Class 1-B Honami Ichinose There hasn't been much interaction between them, but they met in Episode 6 where Honami and Kiyotaka came to Airi's aid when she was attacked by a crazed stalker. During summer break, they hung out at the pool where Honami would tease though in a playful manner a nervous Airi for her close relationship, and her obvious romantic feelings for Kiyotaka, much to Airi's embarrassment, who tried to cover it up with an excuse. This little interaction shows they are on good terms. References Category:Relationships